From Past to Present
by starksisters
Summary: 17 years after The Battle of Hogwarts, a story about four kids: Hugo Haddock (How To Train Your Dragon), Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel Fern (Tangled) and Merida Fleming (Brave) - the first inter-house group at Hogwarts and how their lives change when they all come together under one roof (more information inside).
1. The wand chooses the wizard

_Good morning, Greendale!  
So, the general idea of this is the adventures of Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jack and Merida at Hogwarts, and while the idea is brilliant, it's not mine, I just took the time to start writing it. The original idea is from a post on tumblr, which I just found to be a really good AU (well, sort of AU, but not really). Oh, and, I know that in How To Train Your Dragon, the main character is called Hiccup, but I've decided that that should be his nickname, whilst his actual one is Hugo. I hope that it's not a bother for anyone who reads this. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

The summer went by just as usual. At the beginning of June, Hugo's father took him out to the lake, trying to blend in with everyone else as they set off to fish, which of course always ended unsuccessfully. By the time the expected letter arrived, it was already June 17th and Hugo had no idea how fishing trips with his dad made time go by so fast. He had never actually asked about Hogwarts; he never had to. Often he would hear about it from his mother. But seeing how three years had gone since she had passed away, the mention of the Wizarding school became seldom heard at their home. In fact, it went on to such an extent that sometimes both the father and his son would wonder if any of it were true. The thoughts of possible denial didn't last for long, as then they would always be brought back to reality with the vivid memory of Liza Haddock and the many objects of her personal belonging she had left all around the house: books of spells on the wooden shelves and above the fireplace, the dusty pewter cauldron she always tried to encourage her son to use and even the broken Nimbus broom in the closet under the stairs. Half of the requirements on Hugo's school list were already filled before the end of July, the 31st of which he spent in Surrey on a visit to his relatives' home, who spent a lot of their time talking about either Harry Potter or the economy. On rare occasions, Peter Haddock would actually join in the talk about the Wizarding World as well; mostly the Hogwarts-related topics, as he was quite familiar with it, even if it didn't seem that way on a first impression. As he went on about the Four Houses, he would always take a lot more time expressing his fondness for Gryffindors ... at the mention of which Hugo would smile quickly and look down, because thinking about not getting in his father's favourite House was probably his biggest fear. He didn't want to disappoint his dad for anything in the world and he certainly didn't wish to put his mother's name to shame (seeing as she was a Lion-crested witch in her teenage years), even though from the beginning they had assured him it didn't matter.

But when the fourth week of August was already at its end, there was no stopping either one of the Haddock family members to discuss anything wizardry related. A trip to Diagon Alley was soon to take place, and as much as Hugo tried to hide it, he was getting more and more excited. True, his first spell nearly destroyed a part of his parents' home, but despite the unfortunate introduction to him being a wizard, he really enjoyed the thought of leaving his muggle school, not to mention going to one where everyone was, in one way or another, similar to him.

"Are you sure this is the right way, dad?" the boy asked on August 27th as the pair made their way through a crowd in London, searching for a small inn.

"Of course, my boy, you think I wouldn't know where to find Diagon Alley?" Peter Haddock chuckled, holding Hugo's hand tightly and, as he called it,_ politely_ pushing other people out of their route.

"It's just, why would they hide it behind a pub?"

"Wizards, Hiccup, they're _secretive_ folk, you know."

There were two problems with his father's words at that point: one, the less important problem, was that he had called him 'Hiccup', the nickname Hugo wasn't comfortable being called, but often did anyway, and the second one, which was that for a moment, the boy felt as if his dad had actually forgotten that his own son is a wizard himself. He frowned slightly, before noticing the sign above the door to a strange inn.

"Dad… you said this place was called _The Leaky Cauldron_, right?"

"I believe I did, yes."

"Isn't that it right there?"

Peter stopped his fast pace and looked up to where his son was pointing, a relieved smile curving up his lips. After a few moments, the door was shut behind them. There weren't a lot of people, seeing as it was still an early Tuesday morning, but the ones who were sitting around in the tall wooden chairs raised their heads to glare.

"Good morning!" The muggle greeted, then took off his hat and started nervously squishing it in his hands. From then on, Hugo was certain that his father would be completely lost, so he decided to take over.

"Come on, let's go ask about the passage" he encouraged with a crooked smile, leading the way through a few tables to get to the bar, catching a few confused looks from some of the other wizards. Well, at least he supposed they were wizards, because he highly doubted non-magical folk could ever actually find _The Leaky Cauldron_. He got closer to the bar stools and began,"Excuse me, erm… we've been told there's a way to get to Diagon Alley from here and I was wondering if you could-" but before he could finish, a large bearded man behind the bar spoke out,

"Diagon Alley, eh?" he cocked an eyebrow and put a wet tankard to dry on top of the wooden counter.

"Y-yes, sir-"

"What'cha need Diagon Alley for?" the man was now leaning from the bar, chewing the toothpick in his mouth a lot more violently than was expected.

"To g-get school s-supplies and-" despite the fact he felt embarrassed, which made him stutter even more, the moment Hugo looked up at the bartender and saw the cheeky grin on his face, he stopped talking, as he felt too confused to continue.

"I know you're a wizard, boy. There ain't no other way yer' dad could've found the place." He nodded over to Peter, who was standing a bit further away, trying to stay relaxed as he ruffled his worn out hat. "What's your name?"

"Hugo Haddock, sir."

"Haddock… you're not Liza's boy by any chance?"

"How do you know my mom's-?"

"By being 'er uncle, of course!" the bartender stuck his right thumb to his chest and snorted loudly. "Heard she had a kid, God rest her soul… didn't know he would be so skinny, though." He released a sigh and then slammed his fist to the wood, almost shouting, "Ha!" which made both the boy and his father jump back. "I'm Stew, by the way" a large, meaty hand reached out to shake the young wizard's. Deciding not to ask anything about his family, as it suddenly felt inappropriate, Hugo took a deep breath and started again,

"So, can you take us there?"

"Of course I can! Let me just get my- oh where did I leave that bloody wand…"

Waiting for the man took a few minutes, but the last thing Hiccup wanted was to protest. He looked over to Mr. Haddock, who immediately caught his eye and smiled at him, then pat him on the shoulder.

"Big day, eh, son?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry I almost got us lost, Hiccup."

"Don't sweat it, dad. It's okay, and don't-"

"Aha! Got my wand!" the older wizard shouted as he came out of the room behind the counter, the few hairs left on his head in even more of a mess and his face flushed from the warmth. "Let's go, little Hugh!"

"H-hugo…sir."

"What? Aah, right, of course, Hubert. You comin' with?" he pointed at the boy's father, who only nodded and followed the wizards as they walked out the back. A brick wall stood outside on the small courtyard, green moss coming out of some openings, as well as the few rays of sunlight it could let through. Naturally, it looked like an old and normal, filthy wall. But with a tap of Stew's wand, the bricks began to move. Some right, some left, soon a large space was open to the three of them, revealing Diagon Alley as if it were the palm of a hand. Tall buildings with strange roofs and strange shop-windows, strange signs with strange symbols. The only word that would come to mind at the first impression of this street was 'strange', but after that went away, you could write a whole dictionary of the words that you thought of for describing it.

"Liza would've loved to see this place again." Peter noted in a sad tone, despite the smile he always had on his face.

"I'll be leaving ya'." The bartender coughed and put the wand back in one of his pockets. "And just know you can't come back through here, so you'll need to go to the Powder Portal at the north end."

"T-thank you!" Hugo turned around to say before the back door of the inn was shut and he couldn't catch what anything was happening inside anymore.

"Let's go, son." His father gave him a light push and the pair began walking, looking all around Diagon Alley and its inhabitants. He could tell there weren't many muggles except him walking around. _Maybe just not yet_. The only time Peter Haddock had ever visited was at his late wife's 7th year school shopping in 1988. Things were different back then, a lot more different. But the older shops were still in place and a person who paid attention to them couldn't deny that a map wasn't necessary as they successfully made their way into _Ollivander's_.

The grey-haired wizard didn't greet them when they entered, but instead only lifted his head up from the large tome he was reading and took a long look in their direction. His eyes stopped at Hugo, who was suddenly feeling intensely intimidated. He had never had an easy time starting conversations with strange people, especially ones with magical ability, but it seemed like it was one of those days where he just had to… for his dad's sake.

"Are you Ollivander?" the boy asked, realizing the stupidity of his own question, but also its necessity to make him adjust to the situation.

"Quite sure that was my name when I woke up this morning." The shopkeeper smiled in reply.

"My name is Hugo Haddock… _sir_. Can you help me with-"

"I know what you're here for, my boy, no need to be nervous." He got out of his chair with a deep release of breath and turned his back on the pair. A few steps closer to the wall behind his desk and his hand reached for one of the higher shelves, taking out a regular black box from the many, his old fingers holding it gently as he opened the top. "A beautiful specimen." He chuckled. "Willow tree with a kelpie mane core," the wizard swished the wand and the doorbell rang cheerfully again, "very mischievous when it comes to direction. You should still give it a go, of course."

Hugo held it in his hand for a moment, then gripped it tighter and aimed for a ripped piece of fabric that hanged from the ceiling at the end of the room. It flew back like it was taken surprise by wind, but not long after a few of the top boxes fell to the ground, wands sprawling on the floor. The boy quickly handed his back to Ollivander, his eyes slightly widened. He turned around slightly to notice his father looking uncertain of his own use in the situation.

"It probably doesn't work with everyone on the first try, son." Peter smiled nervously.

And so it was true, the first try definitely _hadn't_ worked for Hugo. But after half an hour of trying, probably reaching his twenty-second turn, he started to wonder whether or not any want would actually fit him. The boy occasionally glimpsed back, but his dad looked even more worried than usual and that didn't make him feel any better. Despite everything, Ollivander didn't sigh or roll his eyes, he didn't seem disappointed. In fact, he became more curious with each failed wand fitting. Before he was almost certain to want to leave, Hugo silently agreed with himself to try one last wand.

This particular box was quite dusty, there was even a hole at one of its ends – it seemed as if a mouse had chewed through it. It was his last hope. Picking the wand up right from its soft bedding, he felt a warm wave of feelings rush through him. It felt… powerful. Not in the way most people would think – running around and causing havoc type of powerful, it was… protective. He felt safe and armed, and ready. An involuntary smile curved upon his lips. Then he realized he wasn't alone. His father was still there, even closer now, not sure if he should be worried or calm, and so was the old shopkeeper, who couldn't decide whether or not to say what was on his mind. In the end, of course, he did anyway.

"That's the only wand that's never fit anyone." The looks he received in response, despite their confusion, encouraged him to go on, "You see, Hugo Haddock, as I've said to many, _many _young wizards before, it's the wand that chooses its owner. And this one had never settled on anyone. Until now." He pointed to the magical weapon in the boy's hands.

"How old is this wand, if I may ask?" Peter Haddock spoke for the first time in a while, adjusting his small glasses onto his nose and getting a closer look. He knew almost nothing of things that had to do with magic, except what he had learned from his wife. And he couldn't remember anything about wands, as curious as he was.

"It's about forty-three years old; made of cornel-tree with a dragon heartstring core. Powerful, easy to learn spells… doesn't usually attach so much with the wizard. But I suppose it just hadn't found the right one yet." Ollivander sighed and after the three spent a long moment in silence and marvel, he moved over to his chair and sat in it quietly. "You can put it back in the box before you go. Wouldn't want to lose the one wand that chose you, would you now?" he said to Hugo, smiling softly.

"O-of course, of course."

"That will be seven galleons, I believe." The wizard put on the glasses with the left ear handle missing and took a look at the open book on top of the desk. "Yes, seven galleons." He confirmed.

For a moment the family was so astonished with the wand, they forgot if they had actually brought money along. But it had felt like a lucky day so far, so all Hugo had to do was look in his leather bag for just a few seconds, before he put the golden pieces in front of Garrick Ollivander, feeling happy he had actually gotten something off his requirements list. And not just anything, but _a wand. _A wand that chose him amongst all others who had held it before. He admittedly didn't feel proud or special at that point. He just felt relieved.


	2. On Hogwarts Express

The one magic-related thing Hugo could trust with his father entirely was finding Platform 9 and ¾ before 11 o'clock. As a person who had travelled by train practically all his life, Peter Haddock was absolutely certain where to look this time. The most logical solution was that, for something to be full with a part of another full, it needed to be between two things. But there was no need for theories when there was a perfectly good written address on a scrap of paper, that clearly stated "between platforms 9 and 10" in beautiful handwriting. Liza had taken care of her boys a long time ago.

Hugo was certain that muggles couldn't go through the wall and he had no desire in pressuring his father to try, seeing as there were quite a lot of curious eyes as they made their way through. It wasn't the boy they were looking at, nor were they staring at the man beside him. What really got people's attention was the cart in front of them, which Hugo had taken on the responsibility of pushing along the platform. The bottom was taken by a large brown suitcase with a crest imprinted on top of it, followed by a few packages wrapped in clean brown paper and as a finish – a tall cage with a gorgeous barn owl inside it, that couldn't help but go around its given space, looking like it wanted to escape. It screeched at random moments, making Hugo smile involuntarily. He said his goodbyes with his father, feeling slightly guilty about leaving him alone in their house, but he really wanted to go to Hogwarts. It was strange, but he desired it immensely.

Having just gone through a wall of which he had been suspicious he'd just run into the wrong way round, Hugo quickly hurried to the train, still slightly surprised. He left his luggage at its designed wagon and tried to settle in a compartment before they were all filled up. To his relief, he found an empty one, but just before entering, he was pushed out of the way by a few older boys who were holding out their wands and hexing each other. They were laughing even more obnoxiously, which made the young wizard's want to spend the whole train ride in that area, evaporate. And the vehicle left the station with Hugo still standing outside of all and any compartments. This was turning out to be a horrible first day already. After all the kids stopped waving goodbye at their relatives and went back to spend the next few hours reading and talking, and probably doing magic they had learnt over the summer, he was left alone in the corridor. That is, until _she _came along.

"Are you alone? Do you want to come and sit with me? I'm alone, too." Hugo caught her poking her head out of the door to an empty compartment, long hair almost falling to the floor and her big green eyes looking at him in expectation.

"Really?"

"Of course! I was waiting for my friend Mérida to join me, but she didn't show up, so there's plenty of room. Come on in." she opened the door fully, letting him step through. "I'm Rapunzel." Her arm extended to him as he sat on one side of the window, and he took it, slightly frightened.

"Hugo."

"Isn't this amazing? I mean, my parents almost didn't let me go to Hogwarts, but I would hate to miss out on this, look at the structure of the train!" seemingly comfortable with a complete stranger, the girl went on and on about the paint and the handles and the engines, occasionally meeting his eyes, but then setting back to explore the entire quadrant they were sharing. He was too frightened for awhile to try and interrupt her, until she asked, "Have you ever felt this excited in your life?"

"I guess not." Hugo smiled shyly.

"I can't wait to get sorted. I'm really hoping to be a Ravenclaw, my family is filled with them and I'd hate to disappoint. But, I think I'd just be happy to be there, right?"

He nodded.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted?"

"I don't know. I want to be in Gryffindor because I don't want my mum and dad to be unhappy, I guess." He felt bothered by the question, mostly because he'd never actually thought about it thoroughly, as it made him uncomfortable with his own self.

"Were they in Gryffindor?"

"N-no. My father's a muggle. But my mom was Lion-crested." Hugo looked up, only to see the blonde girl listening carefully, like she was completely engrossed by each one of his words. "Like you said, though, it doesn't matter as long as we're there in the first place, right?"

Rapunzel smiled widely.

"I'm sure your mom will be proud either way. Did your parents agree to write every week? That's what mine want, to make sure I'm keeping safe."

"We didn't really talk about it, but if he _really_ needs to, my dad'll find a way." _Although, I'm not sure he can go back to Diagon Alley to buy another owl. _

"Why, doesn't your mum write?"

"She…" he rubbed the back of his neck, releasing a sigh before saying, "She died three years ago." He knew it would eventually come up. _Better say it before things get bad,_ he said to himself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright." Hugo assured her with his usual nervous smile. _Haddock family trait, _his father called it. "It really is, don't worry."

"I was kidnapped when I was younger." Rapunzel looked out the window, leaving her neighbor completely agape. When she turned her head to him again, he was still completely dumbfounded.

"I'm-"

"It just seemed like a tension breaker-"

"But I-"

"Don't worry!" she laughed and waved it off, "It's nothing."

It was really hard to think of what to say. Hugo had no idea how to respond, everything he thought of didn't seem girl had met him just about fifteen minutes ago and she had filled him in on so many random facts about the train, more than he knew were possible to exist, and to top that – she had randomly told him about being kidnapped just to make him feel less awkward. It really was one of the strangest days in his life. After that, he was almost certain the conversation couldn't continue, until the door to their compartment flew open and made them both jump. At that moment he was completely sure he was through talking to Rapunzel. Mostly because the girl standing at the doorway, asking for her, took her by the arm almost immediately and Rapunzel couldn't even wave for goodbye properly before she was gone. And so Hugo was left alone again, but even though he had the whole compartment to himself, it felt a lot more lonely than standing in the corridor. He was sure that he'd see the blonde girl again. There was no way that was the last time they'd talk.

In the meantime, he sat back and looked out to the fields that the train was passing through. It seemed like not only a minute had gone before the door was open again and by that time, Hugo had started to feel slightly annoyed with complete strangers coming in and interrupting him, ignoring the fact he really wasn't doing anything anyway. This time, a white-haired boy spoke, holding a black wizarding robe in one of his hands.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all, go ahead." Hugo felt a certain chill about his new compartment neighbor, but decided to ignore it.

"I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Frost." The boy said and extended his arm over to the young wizard in hopes that he'd take it.

"Hugo Haddock."

They shook hands and sat back into their spots. Hugo couldn't help but look over to the black fabric and feel a bit stupid for not having one in his hands at the moment. Maybe they were supposed to put them on before they got to the school? He had no idea.

"Are you going to put that on right now?"

"My robe? Nah." The white-haired young wizard casually threw his belonging to the end of his seat, then looked out the window with a hand under his chin. "That's for later."

"Are you sure?"

"So I've been told." Jack tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

"Where are you from?" Hugo was suddenly very interested, leaning in to the neighbor seat slightly.

"Sunderland, you?"

"I'm from London, even though most of my family comes from Surrey."

"That's where Harry Potter's from."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ever met him?" his eyebrows cocked upwards with excitement.

"No, never. Everyone talks about him, though."

"You know, when he was a first-year, he asked the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. I've always wondered what it would've been like if he was in Slytherin."

Why was everyone he met today so obsessed with the Sorting ceremony? Hugo's eyes stuck to the floor for a while as the tried to conjure a response. It really would have been different if Harry Potter was a Slytherin.

"I suppose, if he were still acting the same, being in any other house wouldn't matter."

"Nevertheless," Jack laid back in his seat, "I can't stop thinking about it. Say," his head turned to Hugo, "where do you want to get sorted into?"

"Gryffindor." The answer came a little too fast, but if the other wizard was affected by it, it didn't show. His smile only got wider.

"Well, I hope you get what you want, you seem nice enough."

"You too."

"But if we're in different Houses, just know that I won't go soft on you at Quidditch practice." Jack teased and let out a laugh.

"I'm not even sure I'd get into a team."

"Not now, of course. Probably in our third year."

"I'm guessing you're trying out for seeker?"

"Absolutely." The white-haired boy's grin was blinding.

They spent a few more hours discussing Quidditch, Hogwarts Houses and even the origin of the gnome family that Jack mentioned was living a few miles down the road to his house. At a point, a trolley with sweets passed by their compartment door and an elderly, slightly larger woman, offered them some in exchange for galleons. Feeling slightly ashamed of carrying almost all of his money around his pants pockets, Hugo bought a two chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, whilst Jack declined the offer with an assuring smile. Sooner or later, after the inner battle of whether or not to give him one of the chocolate frogs, Hugo just handed it to him without saying anything. They both got a purple card with an old, evil-looking hag in the middle.

"Baba Yaga?"

"She was a Russian witch in Medieval Times. Although, no one can actually be certain of when she was born exactly. Some even say there were three sisters all sharing the name. Most of the folkloric magic is really messy."

"I've never heard of her."

"Most people haven't. At least up here, in England. The Eastern area of Europe is full of theoreticians and followers and… they're really into folklore."

"How do you know?"

"My step-dad. He's Russian. Moved here in his youth, somewhere around the beginning of the twentieth century. Before that, he used to travel all around the world, 'gathering information' about traditions and all the different customs of the Southeast European people. Now…" Jack's brows furrowed, "He owns a toy shop. Well, to be more precise, a toy _franchise_. Deliveries are worldwide, 24/7. I guess you can call him a regular Father Christmas."

Hugo looked at him in fascination, almost dropping the bag of beans to the floor.

"That's…"

"It's great, I know. And he still found time to teach me some spells." He reached for his back pocket, taking out an oak tree wand and waving it out. The window beside them suddenly became a home to dancing ice, ice that made all kinds of forms on the glass, from flowers to trees, to birds. Then, as if being sucked in, they all started drawing back into Jack's wand, leaving the window empty again. "He calls them Frost spells. Claims his family invented them somewhere around the 18th century."

"But… you said he's Russian, he must've changed his name to Frost when he moved, right?"

"Yeah. For over a hundred years, in England he's Nicholas North Frost, but his real name," the boy leaned in with a playful smile curving up on his lips, "Is Dedushka Moroz." He barely contained the laugh inside him.

"That's 'Santa Claus' in Russian, isn't it?" Hugo chuckled.

"Father Christmas, Father Frost, Santa Claus… the one and only."

"It's still unbelievable, he's over a hundred years old?"

"A hundred and twenty-nine, that's right."

"…. Incredible."

He really hadn't expected to have this much fun with a complete stranger, but being there, on the train with Jack Frost was one of the happiest memories he recalled. Half an hour after their talk, someone announced they were arriving soon, which meant they had to put on their robes and get ready. The pair was slightly disappointed, since the time they spend together felt like no more than an hour, but when they stepped out into the village of Hogsmeade, all of their unhappiness vanished at an instant.

"Follow me!" a giant shouted, holding a torch in the middle of road and making his away among the students. "First years, follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Hugo mumbled to his friend.

"The boats. Come on, if we hurry we can sit in the one the giant is sailing."

* * *

_I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating sooner than I wanted. For a long while I thought on what I should make Jack and Hugo talk about on the train, and then this morning when I was just randomly going through my folder, I decided to give it a shot. And the writing just fit itself in. I'm really sorry, but I hope you like it. And yes, the girl who took Rapunzel away was Mérida, but the explanation for that will come later. I seriously hope the characters don't get OoC, because that'd be bad... and another reason I was so busy is because I'm reading 'Heroes of Olympus' and I've established that Rick Riordan is causing me all this pain on purpose because Percy isn't in this book. Anyway, if you've got anything to say, go ahead._

_Allonsy, Allonso!_


	3. A Sorting Ceremony

"_Hogwarts is unlike anything you can imagine." _

_The woman crouched so that they could be face to face, her smile never once leaving his sight. She always smiled. And it was always a beautiful, radiant smile, even when she was sad. "But before you get to the castle, there's this little village," her eyes looked into his in a playful manner, "called Hogsmeade. It's full of wizards and witches. There's a sweets shop and a joke shop, and a few inns. You won't get to see it fully until you're thirteen, but I promise it's worth the wait when you go into Zonko's and buy yourself a trick." She pinched his small arm lightly._

"_What if I don't want to buy a trick?"_

"_Oh, Hiccup, you can do anything you set your mind to. And if you don't want to buy a trick, that's fine." Her hands reached out to straighten out his hair. "And there are so many amazing things to see once you go inside. Ghosts floating through the walls, owls flying into the Great Hall and even the Whomping Willow beating flies away with its branches. It's the most beautiful sight in the world. After you, of course."__She picked him up from the ground and spun around as he laughed._

_"You'll see, little Hugo, just another six years and I'll be there to send you off at the station."_

_But you weren't, mom. You didn't get to see it again._

* * *

As they got off the boats, it had began drizzling, soon turning into heavy rain, making all the first years wet to the bone. Despite the pouring, though, all of them clutched to the giant leading the way with his massive torchlight, smiling the biggest most of them had ever smiled. Jack, however, had more of a smirk on his face. The exact kind of smirk that would make you think, "He's up to no good". Hiccup looked around, as much as he could in the darkness surrounding them all, and only then realized how nervous he actually felt. When they got to the boats, it had reminded him of fishing with his father when he was younger. Just for a few moments, the images of their trips flashed through his mind, his thoughts soon going back to Peter Haddock alone and what he might be doing now. The house was very uncomfortable for one to be in alone at night. Hugo was sure any house was, really.

"Hey, you okay?" someone tapped his shoulder, making him snap out of his nostalgic thinking. Jack was still smiling, keeping up the pace with the students closest to the giant.

"Just hungry. That last Bertie Bott's bean I ate tasted like dirt and I still can't get the taste out of my mouth."

"Mine had more of a metallic sense to it. It might've been a broken computer piece."

"I've had that!" a student called from the back, raising their hand in the air. The boys turned around as they walked, trying to see who it was that unwillingly joined their conversation. As it just so happened, it was Rapunzel, the incredibly fascinatable girl from Hogwarts Express. When she found a way around to join the two wizards, Hugo noticed that her long hair, now in a tight braid, was almost touching the ground. Nevertheless, the girl seemed to be radiant with happiness and the boy felt a small twist in his stomach when she turned her eyes to him, even if it was only for a moment.

"I'm Rapunzel." Her hand was ready to shake Jack's and he took it, a bit baffled as to what was going on.

"Jack Frost."

"So, how did you feel?"

"Sorry?" the white-haired boy's brows furrowed slightly.

"After eating the bean."

"Oh, that. I felt fine, I guess." Jack took a moment to look over at Hugo, who seemed so enamoured with her that he didn't even notice his friend's gaze. "Hey, Haddock, are you sure you're okay?"

"What?" Hiccup finally looked up.

"I think you might be catching a cold, mate."

"Like I sad, I'm just hun-" Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can get you something to feel better."

"What?" he repeated in a confused tone. "No, no, I'm fine. Thank you, Rapunzel… and Jack, too. I'm fine."

Even in the darkness, he was sure that the blush on his cheeks was visible. He tried not to think about it, at least, seeing as they continued walking over to what seemed like carriages. As soon as they got there, he noticed not them, but the creatures that were saddled to pull the transport. Skin black as the night and wings that covered the skeleton tightly, so tight he was sure that he'd be able to count all their bones if he tried. For a second, Hiccup stepped back, wondering if they'll do him harm. But they looked so peaceful and so ignored that it was actually sad if the dwelled on it longer. People around him started to find seats wherever was free. He looked away from the black creatures just long enough to notice Jack waving at him from the top of the carriage, Rapunzel sitting next to Jack, as well as three more kids he was sure didn't even know. But as he hopped on the carriage and sat down, he immediately recognized the redheaded girl from the train, who was engaging Rapunzel in a conversation about floating candles. When she noticed him, she narrowed her eyes and stopped talking mid-sentence.

"You're that kid from Hogwarts Express, aren't you?" her Irish accent ran clearer when everyone else was quiet.

"I'm Hugo." The boy shrugged with a smile. Instead of shouting, which, for some reason, he expected her to do, she only smiled back, even wider.

"Mérida. And you were looking after this one over here-" she tilted her head to Rapunzel, who rolled her eyes.

"You're not my mother."

"I'm as good as when she ain't around."

"You're embarrassing." They both giggled.

"As I was saying," Merida's voice got higher when she began her speech again, "_who knows_ what kind of trouble she could've gotten herself into. I told her to wait for me on the platform, but o'course, she didn't listen. I owe 'ya."

"So, what, he gets a gold medal for babysitting and I don't get a 'hello'?" Jack raised his eyebrows at her, obviously teasing. Rapunzel didn't seem to be offended, but the Irish witch exhaled heavily in his direction, before replying,

"No one was talking to ya', frost boy."

"Now you've hurt my feelings."

"Shut up, you Welsh icicle."

"I'm actually from Sunderland, Ms. Finnigan." He retorted. From what he was seeing, Hugo assumed Jack was having a lot of fun with it.

"Don't mock my accent!"

"You started it!"

"And I'll finish it too, if you keep talkin'!"

"Oh, careful, Jack, you got a death threat on your first night here. You might wanna take it down a peg."

"You'll be next." Merida turned to Hiccup with the same threatening glare in her eyes.

Amidst their argument, Rapunzel sighed and pulled her friend aback, preparing herself to say something when something took them all by surprise.

Suddenly, the carriage started pulling itself forward, getting them closer to the castle. All six kids aboard, along with practically every other first-year on their own vehicle, looked around in wonder as to what was happening.

"It's just the thestrals!" someone shouted from behind in the carriage line, most likely trying to calm down the rest.

"What are thestrals?" Merida tilted her head.

"_Those _are thestrals, right over there. See?" Rapunzel pointed to the black creatures, pulling every carriage as far as the group could see.

"I don't see anything."

"Me neither." One of the nameless wizards spoke out.

"How can't you, they're everywhere!" Hugo felt confused. Why could he see them, but not Mérida?

"I just don't."

"Count yourself lucky." Jack mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

"As most of you should already know, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by four distinct wizards: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. And as founders, they separated the school into four Houses, any of which could be a home to you for the next seven years." The man looked over all the first years, trying to see if they're all still following his words. "Like a great witch once told me, your House will be like your family." He smiled, slightly crooked teeth showing from the corner of his mouth. "Getting yourself into trouble will lose points for your House… and covering them up in time won't." Everyone laughed, just as he expected. "So now that we've covered the basics, follow me, please."

The giant doors behind him began to open. For just a small part of a second, the first-years widened their eyes, grasping what was being revealed to them. Then they started walking right behind the tall man, who entered the Great Hall like it was just another regular room. There was no extensive pride about him, nothing to make him seem overly confident about anything. And at point, Hugo was absolutely sure that Neville Longbottom was already one of his favourite people at Hogwarts.

All the young students stopped, as they were told, right beneath the few stairs at the end of the hall. The stone steps led up to a platform, on which a high wooden table was placed, along with beautiful tapestried chairs behind it. Compared to the four long tables behind them, this one was nothing special, but Hiccup knew it placed people with much more worth than the rest. On the middle chair, the tallest one in possible the entire school, there sat a woman. A slender old witch, who was looking around at everyone through her glasses, making sure everything was in order. The boy promised himself to never cross her, as it seemed she could be calm and strict, but darkly dangerous all the same.

Professor Longbottom placed a tiny three-legged chair at the top of the stairs, as well an old grey hat onto it.

"When I call your name, I need you to come forward and sit on this chair right here, so that you can be sorted into whichever house the Sorting Hat chooses. It's that simple. Ready?" Instead of a collective answer, all he received were a few uncertain nods here and there. "Alright then. Clarisse Adams!"

A small, dark haired girl made her way through her classmates and sat up on the chair, legs dangling slightly off the edge as she awaited her placement.

"There's a lot of potential here…" the Hat moved by itself, speaking to no one in particular, but scaring half the first-years. "Slytherin!" The Hall filled with applause as Clarisse jumped down and was welcomed with ovation by the table at the left end.

"Tom Alley!"

The blonde boy, who looked way too grown up for his eleven years of age, found his way up the steps and didn't even have to sit down before the word, "Ravenclaw!" echoed all around.

"Amanda Atkins!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Hugo kept on applauding each one of the witches and wizards, whose sorting took either more than a minute or no time at all to go through. Before he knew it, he heard a name that snapped him out of his mechanized actions.

"Rapunzel Fern!"

He saw her go along, taking her seat with a radiant smile on her face.

"Ravenclaw!"

Hiccup found himself cheering a lot louder than before when Rapunzel left to meet with her new House at their table. There was a moment of silence before the next name was called.

"Mérida Fleming!"

The Irish girl happily ran up the stairs, sitting on the chair with impatience. Jack snorted, whispering, "This will be good" to his friend. Hugo rolled his eyes in return.

"A Fleming, eh?" The Sorting Hat's words made it seem like the name Fleming was a routine at this school. "I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"

Lion-crested students cheered as she joined them, ginger curls jumping along with her movement.

After Penelope Forrest was put into Hufflepuff, the name Jack Frost caught people's attention. He mouthed, "See you later" to Hugo just before going up the steps and gladly took the Hat on his head.

"You're a cunning one, aren't you? I can see you've got quite a lot of thoughts in this head of yours. Better not waste them, then. Slytherin!"

He didn't know if it was because of their talk on the train, but seeing his new friend being placed into what was supposed to be the 'evil' House, Hiccup didn't feel anything other than happiness and pride for him, even if that probably meant they wouldn't get to talk to each other as much. Or maybe he was wrong. Maybe he could be in Slytherin, for all he knew.

"Hugo Haddock!"

And he supposed that now was the perfect time to find out of that was actually true. Taking a deep breath, Hugo walked over to the Hat and just as he sat down, heard one of the most life-changing words in his life.

"Hufflepuff!" The House name felt like a weight falling down to his stomach. After finding a place at his set table, he didn't remember much else, except possibly a girl, who was sorted into the same House and the twins Lorelai and Xander Wales, who were last, cheering as they were welcomed by the rest of the Gryffindors.

What would his father think if he saw him right now? _He'd be extremely disappointed_, was the only thing Hugo could think of as a response to his own question. It was true that he couldn't sit around and mope about it, but pretending that he was anything other than horridly struck with reality was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. All of a sudden, someone pat his shoulder rather harshly. He turned to the left, meeting the eyes of Astrid Hofferson, the young witch placed in Hufflepuff right after him.

"You seem a bit ill, you know." She raised her blonde eyebrows.

"Sorry?"

"You've got your head between your hands, looking down at the floor. If I knew you any better, I'd say you're quite sad about something. But since I don't-"

"I'm fine. I'm just hungry" he replied quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Alright." She laughed, putting her hand up. "I'm Astrid."

"Hugo… or Hiccup, it doesn't really matter." he shrugged and shook her hand, smiling nervously, as usual.

"Well, Hugo or Hiccup, it's nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

"Now hush."

"What?" Astrid put a finger to her lips and turned her head to the end of the Hall.

"Dear students," the witch, who just a minute ago was sitting in her chair at the high table, stood up and spoke to them, asserting her authority and bringing silence to the Great Hall, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

_Trust me, I know it's been over a month (it's been a month and a half, which doesn't make it better now that I've pointed it out) and I can't really excuse myself for it. I finished Mark of Athena and died on the inside, then finished season 3 of Breaking Bad and sank even lower. And all of that is just a part of the whole reason why I didn't get to write. The biggest one is school, because this past month was a fucking nightmare. And there's more to come. I honestly can't say anything else in my defense, except that I'm really sorry. But hey, Doctor Who and Game of Thrones are coming back in two weeks, so life has meaning again._


	4. It wasn't the Whomping Willow

Over the course of a few days, Hugo had already managed to get himself lost a number of times, each one to a class with a stricter and stricter teacher. First was _History of Magic_, with the incredibly boring professor, who just so happened to be a ghost. As he floated around the room, which by itself was severely seldom, students turned heads, looking through him from head to toe. Jenny Silvan, unfortunately placed right behind Hugo's table, had tried to throw a few paper balls at Prof. Bins' head, and instead ended up with a failed attempt. It turns out you cannot hit a poltergeist in the head with any sort of material, either. After that class, Hiccup had followed the rest of the students along a corridor, leading them to the dungeons, where _Potions_ class was held. He and Jack had decided to stick together, since the group potions worked best when the people working on them didn't feel like strangling one another, which was how a lot of others seemed to be. The professor wasn't as boring, but he had quite a way of showing favour to the Slytherins, and was especially enthusiastic seeing Astrid manage to name all the ingredients for a forgetfulness potion. Ingredients that Hugo didn't really bother to remember. _Defence Against the Dark Arts _was quite strange, but not scary. The topic of the dark arts themselves was discussed over what seemed to be quite modern-looking published books, probably released a year before Hugo was born. His professor, though, spoke in such a way, that it was as if she had lived through everything she was talking about herself, involving aspects from _History of Magic _into her explanations. It was the same woman who had welcomed them to the school not so long ago. In the first few days, he had heard her name almost all the time at the Great Hall, the courtyard, even the Hufflepuff Common Room as some older students did their homework - Minerva McGonagall. As luck would have it, she was also his _Transfiguration_ professor and the Headmistress to Hogwarts. Hugo hadn't even known her for long enough to realize that he feels the sort of fear towards her that is usually born from incredible amounts of respect. No other teacher, it seems, had it like her, but then again, he didn't think anyone would be able to handle it the way she did.

Tuesday went by, introducing him to basic _Charms _that Rapunzel seemed to excel in, and _Transfiguration _class, during which he shared a desk with Penelope Liu - a very loud and vibrant eleven year-old, whose dark hair was always in a ponytail, bouncing from left to right. When it came down to it, he considered asking Mérida do switch seats with him, seeing as the two girls had the potential to have a lot in common, but he saw she was already having quite enough fun turning Terrance Thomas' rat into a badly shaped goblet, which later ran around their table as she laughed wholeheartedly, before professor McGonagall cast a spell from the end of the room and stopped it.

Before lunch, Hugo managed to catch up to him the hallways, suggesting that they both ask to sit together. Terrance nodded, giving him a half-smile.

"My father told me not all Gryffindors were what the House made them out to be. When he was a student here, he was Gryffindor." the boy confessed.

"My mother was, too. Dad's a muggle."

"My mother, too!" Terrance nearly laughed. "When they found out I got into Hufflepuff, though, she told me that's the House she wanted for me. Dad said he's proud of me, no matter what."

Both of them entered the Great Hall, wrapped up in their conversation. Amongst the many faces he saw, Hugo noticed Rapunzel's hair as her hand waved around to make him notice her. He waved back, then proceeded to the Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah, my dad's always been like that."

"Tell you what, though, that Mérida is one piece of work."

"She's loud, I admit-"

"Not just that, mate, I can't turn Mrs. Tricks back to normal now. I think McGonagall finished her after _she _made the goblet run around." Terrance found a place to sit, putting his schoolbag on the bench next to him, thus leaving Hugo only one option if he still wanted to continue the conversation.

"Don't know what to tell you." he shrugged.

"Oi, hungry boy!" someone called for him. He turned to notice none other than Astrid Hofferson, the beautiful girl from his first time arriving at Hogwarts, who had obviously given him a nickname. "Why'd you run off so quick outta' class, you didn't get a chance to see the horrid goblet I tried to make. I swear, it looks like a cheap cup with ugly feathers- Ey, Terrance. Had fun sitting next to the crazy space hair?"

"Hey, she's my friend." Hugo interrupted.

"I'm just saying she's mad as a box of cats." Thomas joined in, raising his hands defensively.

"She can be a barrel of monkeys for all I care, she's still a friend."

"Alright, alright, calm down, Hiccup." Astrid reached to ruffle his hair before he pulled away at the last minute. "Save it for _Herbology_. We' got class with the old professor first, to give introductions."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, a real cage-of-pixies sort of fun."

* * *

Professor Sprout was, in short, the most enthusiastic about her teaching out of anyone Hugo had met. He supposed everyone in this school had their leading trait. And hers was definitely enthusiasm. Not to mention ever-lasting happiness around her students, even when they did the occasional stupid knocking down of the potted plants.

After that, the boy couldn't even think about what class followed next, but when he checked his program, seeing the word _Flying _written for the final class on Tuesday, his gut secretly both cheered, and already reminisced for his earlier lunch. As soon as Madame Hooch stood at the end of the student line, looking through everyone with her cat-like eyes, short gray hair and elegant, tall broom in her hands, he knew that this class would be either extremely exciting, or strictly hard. It wasn't until he got instructions on what to do that he realized it would be a deadly mixture of both. His broom loved him from the moment he said "Up!". Some of the Hufflepuffs glanced at him until their own brooms poorly fit into their grip. Astrid nudged his shoulder, showing off how hers obeyed quickly. Hugo rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny that he was pretty impressed. She was pretty and seemingly cunning, not to mention she looked like she could very easily beat him up. As girls go, Astrid was extraordinary. But he also got a feeling that she wasn't one to take any type of no for an answer. Not following her wishes seemed like a bad move and he hoped, oh boy did he hope, that she hadn't already picked him as her sidekick.

He was scrawny and kind of sickly pale when it came down to it, which he never knew would turn out to benefit him. When he mounted the broom, though, something inside him lit up. There was a feeling with the broken old Firebolt, a feeling that twisted his stomach in that excited way children felt on Christmas morning.

"Don't lift yourself off the ground before you hear the instructions and the following whistle. Now, when I whistle twice, you try to let go and fly. Once you're up in the air, align in a circle, flying to the left. Every time I single-whistle, you have to turn around, flying in the opposite direction, keeping up the circle. If I call your name, you do your best to exit the circle without causing havoc and join me to receive critique. The next time I blow this whistle two times," Madame Hooch held it up in her gloved hand, "you calmly attempt to get back to the grass. Understood?"

The screeching sound was heard twice by the attending first-years, their tiny feet bumping the ground hard before they really went up, some of them wide-eyed and nearly panicking. Hugo had to try really, really hard to stay in the supposed circle, before the broom just led him even higher, letting him spin around and disobey his teacher.

"Mr. Haddock! Get down this instant!"

But he couldn't. And he didn't want to. It was incredibly liberating to fly, the boy discovered, as he suddenly decided to take a trip around the school's grounds. Hooch trailed him almost immediately, shouting right behind him. He sped up, filled with adrenaline and the thrill of being chased by the Head of Hufflepuff House around Hogwarts.

"Madame, do we stay in the circle?" someone called back at the training grounds. The woman neglected it, focusing on catching the ignorant young wizard placed in her care. She'd almost had enough of him by the time they had circled the grassland twice, but then the most unexpected thing happened: Hugo flew into a tree. A tree that was there before, surely; nevermind the fact he didn't notice it. Not just that, the last thing he needed at the moment - Professor McGonagall coming out of the castle to find him act against the rules, was exactly what he received as a reward for his impulsiveness.

He admitted, even to himself, it was quite a rash decision, led by unfinished thinking and badly planned strategy for later excuses. Nonetheless, when both the women, and not to mention the entire Hufflepuff class, saw him hit the branches and after a fierce pinball-like toss between them, fall to the ground, Hugo could admit he would look back at this and laugh one day, but he would also face a most-likely broken arm and detention on his first week, followed by a letter to Peter Haddock and so the inevitable chain reaction begun. All it took was that one leap of the broom.

* * *

Jack was waiting for him outside of the Hospital Wing, smirking in the cocky, mysterious way only his eleven year old self could pull off. When he saw the white bandages over his friend's arm, he lifted a brow, unsure for a moment.

"Broke it on the third day? Someone's looking into getting famous for their carelessness." he said.

"Oh, I'm way past that."

"Good, 'cause that's what I had in mind and I am sure as hell not gonna let you take that away from me."

They laughed, Jack throwing an arm over Hugo's shoulders, taking him down the corridor and back to the training grounds.

"So, what's your punishment?"

"Actually, no one's told me yet. I don't know if they wanted to wait or … just forgot to give me one in the process of getting me to Madam Pomfrey."

"Time will tell, my young viking, time will tell. For now, try to not pay attention to the hundreds of students whispering about it behind your back. It's less irritating that way."

"Wow, thanks." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"What are friends for if not to speak the truth?"

"To probably torture the Hell out of you." he mumbled.

"Hah, I heard that." Jack chuckled, letting Hugo loose. The rays of sun still warmed their faces, even though the winds gave a hint that it wouldn't stay this nice a weather for much longer. A few leaves were already broken from their branches, twisting off into small tornadoes as they flew away. Some students walked around the grounds, a few turning to stare at the kid with the broken arm walking along with his white-haired menace of a friend. There was no escaping the know-it-all gazes of the older witches and wizards, but that didn't matter once the pair had sat down on a far-away bench, near one of the fountains.

"I was looking forward to doing something memorable at the beginning of the year, now you got it covered for the next few months. Damn it, Haddock, I got you pegged wrong. You _do _have a hidden talent."

"Don't consider yourself unwelcome to try topping this." Hugo replied sarcastically, loosening the grip on his arm. "In fact, you have my blessing to do something so grand, everyone forgets about my thing and talks about yours all the way to graduation in six years."

"Nice try. But I'm keeping it on the down low, or else-"

"Hugo!"

Jack was interrupted by a bell-like voice ringing in the distance, getting closer as the person who called got nearer. It was Rapunzel, to no surprise, running towards them with her braid waving around behind her back. She held a few books in her hands as she got to her friends, clutching onto the hard-covers as if they were the last ones in the universe.

"Almost every person in the school's found out already. Are you all right?" she dropped to the grass on her knees and then sat properly, big green doe eyes staring at him.

"Just broke an arm, that's it." he looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Where's Mérida? I expected her to have already found me and shouted countless insults to my face. A bit disappointed she hasn't, really. Was quite looking forward to her colourful wide arrangement of offensive words." he winced. Rapunzel only smiled at him.

"They've got DAA, she should be out quite soon."

"Speak of the devil," Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How could your tiny body get itself into so much trouble?" the ginger hadn't even reached them before beginning her as-expected critical monologue. "McGonagall could barely focus on telling us about this guy called Severus Snape before she heard your ruckus and ran out of class! I'd thank you, but she came back furious, almost turning Penelope into a newt. You better watch it next time, ye' wee dragonfly." she stomped her foot, then pushed Jack to the end of the bench, squeezing next to Hugo.

"You couldn't have just asked?" Frost was outraged, cleaning grass dirt off his school robe. "'_Can I, Jack? No, you can't, Mérida._' Honestly, simple as that." he sat down, close to Rapunzel, who was both looking through her books and paying attention to her friends' conversation.

Mérida completely ignored him, however, continuing to grind Hiccup's head about his stupid little flying trick.

"Next time, try not to get caught." she flicked his forehead with her finger, looking him in the eyes as he flinched. "Wuss."

"I don't see why you have such a big problem with it. "

"My problem is that I don't want to become a ferret every time you decide to anger our Headmistress."

"Fine, fine. I got it. You don't have to shout so much all the time, you know."

"I second that." Jack grinned, earning Mérida's death glare.

"You guys are lucky Rapunzel puts up with ya', otherwise I wouldn't even think twice before jinxing both of you."

"Come now, that can't be the only reason." Hugo tried to imitate his friend's assured smirk.

"Don't play smart with me, Haddock."

"If you were, Rapunzel'd probably win."

"But I wouldn't even be in the game." the girl watched them, confused. Then, she laughed.

"Who would've known, the girl who laughs at everything waits to react to that."

"I don't laugh at everything." Rapunzel objected.

"Only most." she and Mérida shared a look.

"I bet you could make Jack laugh at everything, depending on how funny you make it out to be."

"Oh, Hugo, better men than you have tried." the white-haired boy said in a theatrical tone.

The four of them began to chuckle, as if sharing some sort of inside joke that the whole other part of the courtyard knew nothing about, feeling joyful and careless despite what had really brought them together in the first place. A figure walked up to them, casting a shadow onto Rapunzel and Jack as they were sitting down. Hugo suddenly felt his throat dry, even Mérida catching herself turn slightly crimson before the female in front.

"Mr Haddock." McGonagall's voice was stern and old, but her tone never broke, just as well has her wise eyes, that seemed to peer into students' minds. "Seeing as I've not only been informed of your actions, but also witnessed them in person, you could say things were not looking that well for you at all, considering it's your third day at this school."

"I'm sorry, I really-"

"I was not finished, Mr Haddock."

"Do you need us to leave, professor?" Jack looked up, turning to get off the ground when she stopped him.

"No, Mr Frost you're sitting quite comfortably where you are, this is not an issue that concerns you in a negative way. I'd like all three of you to be the first informed that your classmate has in fact, just been assigned to Hufflepuff's Quidditch team."

They stood agape, speechless in front of the Headmistress. Just as she had expected.

"But first-years never make it-"

"Which one of you has never heard the story about how Harry Potter came to play Quidditch? Honestly." McGonagall's faint smile was at the end of her lips. "You remind me quite a lot of him, Haddock. I trust you won't make me regret assigning you. I did spend quite enough time discussing this with your Head teacher."

"Yes, professor."

"In that case, I consider my point made. One more turn of the rules like that and I will not be so forgiving."

With that, she left, her long figure disappearing into the usual crowd of the courtyard.

"Hugo, you're on the Quidditch team." Rapunzel spoke first.

"I guess I am."

"You really leave no loopholes for anyone else to top, do you?" Jack smiled at him, lightly punching his good arm.

* * *

_So, how angry at me are some of you? Just enough? Good. Because without you guys, this story kinda doesn't go on. It's not like I'll stop writing it, but as you can see, I'm definitely not keeping my self-promises to write chapters for it more often. School's over in three weeks. I honestly hope that by then, I've written at least one more chapter to this, and started another. I want this story to go somewhere. I'm fully aware this crossover is considered really crappy by quite a lot of people. Thing is, I'm not a fan of the entire 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons' shitstorm that's taken over lately. I just like _this _specific thing, the Hogwarts crossover AU. Also, if you can guess whose son Terrance Thomas is... you get nothing but the satisfaction of being clever? Not enough? Yeah, I thought so._

_Anyway, don't judge me for making Hugo a part of Quidditch, the story needs him to be on the team if the whole leg-losing happening is going to have any effect. And yes, I have a plan for the dragons. No, I'm not writing Jack/Merida or Rapunzel/Jack or Jack/Hiccup or Merida/Hiccup or Rapunzel/Hiccup. Just, no. I'm not into that. I just want my very likely to be best buds to hang out and have adventures at Hogwarts. With their own love stories on the side. They're not even love stories, honestly, I mean these guys are 11._

_Eitherway, Doctor Who ended and GOOD LORD THE RED WEDDING IS THIS WEEK AND EVERYTHING ON TELEVISION IS JUST ENDING AND THE WORLD IS PLOTTING AGAINST PEOPLE WHO INVEST INTO THIS AS MUCH AS I DO. I'm raising an imaginary glass to say that I'm totally okay (no I'm not)._

_Allonsy, Allonso._


End file.
